


Hundred Percent. Yeah? Yeah.

by byelinsonlarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Non AU, SO MUCH FLUFF, i cried thinking about writing it, larry - Freeform, larry fluff, larry stylinson - Freeform, married, oh god i dont even know, so much tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 14:48:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2625710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byelinsonlarry/pseuds/byelinsonlarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a sunny morning and he just finished his audition and he was still full of nerves because he didnt think he did that well and his bladder wasnt really cooperating with him so he ran to the nearest loo. His head was down that he didnt notice a boy standing in front of the urinal he was going to use. He suddenly bumped into the boy causing him to look up. </p><p>"Oops", the boy using the urinal said. <br/>"Hi. Uhm im sorry i wasnt looking at where i was going." louis replied feeling even more nervous because holy fuck the boy in front of him was beautiful. </p><p> </p><p>Or where louisandharry are happily married and are about to be dads.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hundred Percent. Yeah? Yeah.

**Author's Note:**

> I dont own any character in this story. This is fictional and is intended for entertainment purposes. Although i wouldnt mind this happening in real life. 
> 
> I wrote this in like 3 hours so dont judge. Just enjoy the fluff and tears.

It was early morning on July 2020 when Louis got a phone call from the husband of their surrogate. He was in the kitchen making tea for him and Harry, who was still fast asleep, when the phone rang and the man on the other line told him that Chloe, their surrogate mother, was in the hospital due to some pains but the doctor reassured them that it was normal and that the baby may be due in the next day or two. Louis thanked the man and the doctor and continued making tea. Louis was never one to panic even at times like these because he knows he still has a day to prepare before they drive to the hospital which he now thanks the gods above is only a thirty minute drive from their house. Two cups of tea in his hands, he makes his way to their bedroom where he sees his husband of almost 10 years curled up in their duvet and making the most adorable - well most adorable in Louis' opinion but nobody needs to know that- sounds. After all these years, he still cant believe that the boy with curly hair and those dimples that every girl would kill just to touch is his. He even remembers being so nervous during audition day that he needed to use the toilet and he bumped into this boy who was just as nervous as him

It was a sunny morning and he just finished his audition and he was still full of nerves because he didnt think he did that well and his bladder wasnt really cooperating with him so he ran to the nearest loo. His head was down that he didnt notice a boy standing in front of the urinal he was going to use. He suddenly bumped into the boy causing him to look up. 

"Oops", the boy using the urinal said.   
"Hi. Uhm im sorry i wasnt looking at where i was going." louis replied feeling even more nervous because holy fuck the boy in front of him was beautiful.   
"no worriess. S-sorry about that" the beautiful boy said pointing at the small wet spot on louis' pants.   
"oh uhm not a problem. It's really my fault for bumping into you when you were obviously busy" louis teased back causing the other boy to blush.   
After louis did his business, he saw the boy staring at him as he washed his hands.   
"I'm Harry. Harry Styles." he declared proudly reaching out to shake louis' hands.   
Louis wiped his hands before returning the handshake. "Louis. Louis Tomlinson. Are you here for an audition or are you supporting someone?"  
"Im auditioning actually. I go on in a while and i got really nervous so i ran to the loo"  
"well i just finished mine and you look like you have talent so good luck. I know you'll do great."  
The curly haired boy just blushed and looked at his shoes.   
Louis cleared his throat, "Anyway, i have to go. I'll see you in boot camp, hopefully."  
"yeah hopefully. Goodbye, Louis Tomlinson."  
"Goodbye, Harry Styles."

He smiled at the memory. Who knew that the boy who accidentally peed on me was the boy he would wake up to every morning, the boy he married, and the boy he would soon have twins with.

He was brought back to reality when he heard Harry groan and was slowly sitting up when he saw Louis holding two cups of tea. 

"G'morning babe. Why are you standing there staring at me?" Harry asked.   
"Oh uhm i was just uhm- i just remembered when i met you in the toilet during audition day."

Harry smiled and made grabby hands for his husband who rolled his eyes and walked towards their bed and handed harry his tea which was thanked by a passionate but lazy morning kiss. 

"oh babe by the way, Chloe's husband called and said they're in the hospital already because she was having pains and-"  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN PAINS. ARE THE TWINS ALRIGHT", harry panicked. See opposed to Louis' calm state, Harry was the one who tends to over react to everything when it comes to their twins, it gets ten times worse. 

"Haz breathe for me, yeah? The doctor said it's normal because she's probably due in the next day or two. We could go to the hospital today if that will help."

Harry didnt reply. Instead he run to their closet and took out the overnight bag that he prepared a few days ago made for moments like this. Louis was about to take a sip of his tea when he heard a loud yell from their living room

"LOUIS WILLIAM TOMLINSON. GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE AND LET'S GO TO THE HOSPITAL"  
Louis rolled his eyes but went down anyway not wanting to upset his husband. 

On the way there, Harry couldnt stop bouncing on his seat with nerves and excitement. 

Louis, being the nostalgic little shit he was, remembered the day management called them telling them they needed to be at the office in ten minutes. Harry was bouncing in his seat then too but not with excitement but with a bad feeling in his gut. It was the day management brought up their relationship. 

"Louis, Harry, we're sorry but we simply cannot make your relationship go public. It's not good for your image and for album sales. For the sake of your career, please listen to us. Also, the public affection needs to stop and Louis you will get a girlfriend, or beard as they say, named Eleanor."

And that's how their world fell apart. 

Louis frowned at the memory but he suddenly laughed which caused harry to look at him confused. "what's so funny? "  
"oh i just remembered the day management made us hide our relationship"  
"and how is that funny?"  
"do you remember how we came out babe?"  
Harry laughed as well, the memory of them coming out fresh in his mind. 

Management texted Louis telling him to send Eleanor a tweet saying he loves her and can"t wait to kiss her again which louis made vomiting noises to. It was their fourth year of hiding and he had enough. He wanted to show the world that harry was his. Instead this is what he sent "@EleanorJCalder cant wait to see you tonight. No touching til daddy gets home, yeah?" and quickly followed it with a "@EleanorJCalder oh oops that was supposed to be a text for harry".

Saying management was mad is a total understatement but the fans supported the boys. There were a few negative comments but the fans had their back and it was all good. 

Harry noticed they were in the hospital already and ran out of the car and straight to the front desk asking for the room where Chloe was in. Louis followed laughing fondly at his immature husband. 

It was at about 9 pm when Chloe told them she knew the babies would come soon. She said some medical terms that neither boy understood. They were two nervous at the fact that in a few hours they would be dads not to one but two babies, a son and a daughter. 

Louis and harry were nervously waiting in the sofa in Chloe's private room. Louis couldnt stop thinking of everything him and harry have been through. After all the rumors and all the lies spread about them, in the end they would still remain together, more in love than ever. All the times management asked them to tone down their "bromance" and all the "girlfriends" harry had didnt matter anymore because after ten years, here they are in a hospital waiting for their children to be born.   
His thoughts were interrupted by Chloe screaming and nurses running to the room signalling the other nurses to prepare the delivery room. 

This is it. 

Harry was pacing back and forth in the waiting room while Louis was trying to keep calm on the chair.   
"Babe what if they're not healthy" the curly haired one asked  
"we'll still love them, yeah?"  
"yeah. Always."  
"Haz babe calm down you're making me nervous with your pacing."  
"sorry i cant help it. Im becoming a dad. We're becoming dads, Louis." harry said with tears in his eyes. He sat on Louis' lap and buried his face in the crook of louis' neck and felt himself slowly drift to sleep. He was just so tired. But a doctor walked out of the room which caused both husbands to stand up hurriedly. 

"Mr. & Mr. Tomlinson, congratulations. You are now fathers to two healthy babies."

Louis cried. He wouldnt admit it but he did. Harry wasnt even ashamed of his tears continuously falling. 

They walked in the delivery room and were immediately handed their babies. 

"Brandon", Louis whispered looking at the beautiful boy in his arms.   
"Bailey", Harry whispered to his new princess who was sleeping in his arms.   
After a few minutes, louis was cradling bailey and harry had brandon safely in his arms. They stopped crying but tears were replaced with fond smiles and glistening eyes. 

"12:08 am. July 10, 2020. Brandon and Bailey Tomlinson", Louis heard the doctor dictate to the nurse who was filling up their forms. 

Louis walked up to Harry who was staring down at their son. 

"Hazza, love. Happy 10 years."  
"Happy 10 years, boo.Im so glad i peed on you in the toilet ten years ago. "  
"way to ruin a moment, Styles." louis laughed fondly.   
"you love it. And that's Tomlinson to you"  
"yeah i love it."

They kissed and smiled at each other before returning their attention to their new borns. 

 

Louis couldnt stop himself from imagining how four years from now, he'll be sending his children to nursery school. Watching them run out of the car and in the school as him and harry watch them with smiles on their faces. He can see how in 16 years, Bailey would come home saying she has a crush on someone and how the person may like her back and how Louis would have to resist the urge of calling Uncle Zayn and planning a talk with this someone about what would happen if he breaks her heart. And how Brandon would come home and say he has a girlfriend and receiving high fives from Uncle Niall and a serious sit down talk with Uncle Liam. He could see how in 20 years, him and harry would have to let them go and live their university life telling them never to forget their dads and to be responsible and smart and to know who their true friends are. He can also see how in 25 years, they will be walking down Bailey down the aisle with Brandon as her best man. Or how Brandon would be at the altar waiting for his wife to be with Bailey as the maid of honor. He could imagine harry crying his eyes out. He's pretty sure he'll cry to but no one needs to know that yet. How in maybe 30 years, their children would be experiencing the same thing they're experiencing now and the two of them receiving a call that they're grandparents and holding their grandchild would bring back memories to this day.   
This moment right here. Holding their daughter and the love of his life holding their son. The first time they wrap their tiny hands around your one finger and look at you for the first time and you cant help but shed a tear because after all these years, what him and and harry said in an interview once came true. 

They got married and they have children.


End file.
